Après le temple des mers (correction en cours)
by Luxi213
Summary: Ash retourne au BourgPalette et décide de revoir sa vieille amie. Mais malheureusement, il n'arrive pas à contrôler ces nouvelles capacitées de roi des mers (les événements se passent juste après le film de Manaphy.) Pokemon ne m'appartiens pas. ship AshXMisty J'avais écrit cette histoire il y a plus de 6 ans. La correction de l'orthographe est en cours. Merci de la compréhension.
1. Le roi des mers

Pokémon n'est pas a moi mais a Nintendo

Ash-Oui allo?

Maman-Salut mon chou! Tout va bien dans ton aventure?

Ash venais de quitter il n'y a que 2 jours les gens des Pokémons ranger avec qui il on sauver le Manaphie et là ou Ash est devenu le roi des mers et des Pokémons eau.

Ash-Oui tout se passe super bien! Mais pourquoi ma tu appeler?

Maman-Oui! C'est pour te demander de revenir au Bourg Palette, car Moly est revenu et voudrais te voir! Je crois surtout qu'elle adore jouer avec toi et même après toute ces années, elle se sent coupable...

Moly est une petite fille amie avec Ash depuis qu'ils sont jeunes. Plus tard, Moly rentra en contact avec les Uno et kidnappa la mère d'Ash. Ash sauva sa mère et se réconcilia avec Moly, qui depuis, adore jouer ensemble!

Ash-D'accord! Je vais demander à mes amis s'ils veulent m'accompagner!

Maman-d 'accore, fait ça, je vais attendre.

Moly-*entendu d'en arrière* Ash? Vas-tu pouvoir venir jouer avec moi? S'il vous plaît!

Ash-HEY! Mai, Max, Brock? Je dois retourner au Bourg Palette pour un moment. Voulez-vous m'accompagner?

Mai-Bien sûr! Tu vas venir avec nous, Max?

Max-Sans hésité!

Brock-Je viens volontiers!

Ash-Ok, je confirme avec ma mère!

Maman-Alors mon chéri? Tes amis peuvent venir avec toi?

Ash-Oui! Et en plus, en rentrant, je pourrais passer à Azuria aller voir Misty!

Maman-Bien sûr! Alors on se revoit bientôt mon chou?

Ash-Oui maman! Bye

Maman-Bye!

Mai-Alors direction le Bourg Palette!

Alors, le groupe marcha durent trois jours avent d'enfin arriver a destination, le Bourg Palette.

Ash-ENFIN! ALLEZ, VENEZ!

Max-PAS SI VITE ASH! ATTENDEZ NOUS!

Ash couru comme jamais et se rendis en un temps record devant la porte de chez lui, où Moly l'attendais avec impatience.

Moly-ASH!

Ash- Salut Moly!

Puis ils se donnaient un gros câlin

Ash-Contant de te revois!

Moly-Pas plus que moi!

Brock-He! Moi on ne me dit plus bonjour?

Moly-Salut Brock!

Puis saute dans les bras de Brock, car à chaque fois que Moly est venu chez Ash, il était toujours là.

Ash-He! Moly, je te présente Mai, et Max, son frère!

Max-Salut! Moi c'est Max!

Moly-Salut!

Mai-Et moi je suis Mai, la grande sœur de Max

Moly-Bonjour!

Maman-Ash!

Ash-Maman!

Maman-Je suis si heureuse de te revoir!

Ash-Moi aussi maman! J'ai tellement de chose à te dire! Mais avent, tu me laisse faire un petit tour à Azuria?

Maman-Bien sûr! Reviens vite que nous parlions de tes aventures!

Ash-Promis! Alors, Vous venez les amis?

Puis ils partirent en direction d'Azuria. Mais les nuages s'obscurcissent et la pluie commença à tomber.

Max-ASH! Vous avez vu! Vous brillez!

Et si, Ash brillais comme quand il poursuivait le bandit qui voulais kidnapper manaphie.

Ash-Ho! Mon dieu!

Brock-Je crois que ton corps réagie comme ceci au contact de l'eau... Ce qui est le plus fâcheux c'est que l'arène de Misty est une arène d'eau..

Mai-QUOI! La fameuse Misty est une chef d'arène!

Ash-QUOI! Mon corps n'arrêtera pas de briller temps que je ne serais pas sec!

Max-Je crois que tu pourrais au moins essayer de contrôler tes pourvoir de roi des mers...

Brock-Bonne idée, essaye de te calmer et de te concentrer.

Ash-Me calmer et me concentrer... Me calmer et me concentrer...

Puis, l'éclat devin de moins en moins instance jusqu'à disparaitre. Alors, ils se dépêchaient d'aller au centre Pokémons pour sécher Ash, pour être sûr qu'il ne se remette pas à briller, et pour y passer la nuit, qui commençait à tomber. Alors que Ash changeais de vêtement, Mai ouvris la porte sans regarder.

Ash-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mai-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Puis Ash se remis à briller

Ash-SA NE TE DISAIT RIEN DE FRAPPER!

Mai-JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE TU T'HABILLAIS! He! Mais tu n'es pas mouiller?

Brock et Max arrivaient sur les lieux

Max-Que se passe-t-il? Nous avons entendu crier?

Ash-POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE SE REUNI ICI PENDANT QUE JE ME CHANGE!

Puis l'éclat de lumière devient de plus en plus éblouissant.

Brock-Ash, je crois que les émotions puissantes font ressortir ton pouvoir! Calme-toi!

Ash-D'ABORT TOURNER VOUS! Me calmer... Me calmer... Me... Calmer...

Puis, Ash s'écroula au sol.

Brock-Il va bien, il c'est juste trop calmer et est tomber endormi. Et c'est ce que l'on devrait faire, dormir.

Alors tout le monde partit ce coucher. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva avec un objectif pour la journée. Et durent le déjeuner, ils se parlaient de leur projet.

Mai-Moi, je compte bien aller faire les boutiques!

Max-Moi, je vais aller au muser Pokémons!

Brock-Moi, je vais faire le tour de la ville a la recherche de joli fille!

Ash- Et moi, je vais aller faire une surprise à Misty! Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure!

Alors, Ash pris route pour se rendre à l'arène de sa toute première amie, Misty. Pendant qu'il marchait, Ash se remémora tous les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé avec elle. Il avait tellement hâte de lui faire la surprise! Puis il arriva devant l'arène, et il court à l'enter. Le premier endroit où il voulut aller avent de trouver Misty était l'aquarium, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Alors qu'il marchait dans les rangers, il finit par remarquer que les Pokémons aquatique le suivaient. Puis il entendu crier.

?-HEY! HIPOROI! REVIENS ICI! OU VAS-TU!

Puis un Hiporoi arriva devant Ash et se met à crier pour le saluer, puis, les autre Pokémon de l'aquarium l'imitèrent. Puis, une deuxième voix se fit entendre.

?-CARAPUCE, LEVIATOR! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Puis, un Carapuce et un Leviator arrivèrent à leur tour pour le saluer.

Ash-Hahaha, salut tout le monde!

? et ?-ASH!

Puis, Ash se tourna et vit Daisy et Violette, deux des trois sœurs de Misty.

Ash-Salut Daisy, salut Violette!

Violette-Ash! Désoler pour nos Pokémons! Je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passer, ils ne font jamais sa habituellement!

Puis les deux filles rappelaient leurs Pokémons.

Daisy-Wow, vous avez vu! Tous les poissons de l'aquarium nous regardent... C'est incroyable...

Puis, Ash compris tout à coup ce qui se passais et commenças à briller de peur...

Ash-Désoler de partir mais je dois trouver Misty!

Violette-Elle est à la piscine, a l'étage! A plus tard Ash!

Ash arriva à la piscine et vit Misty, alors il décida de lui faire peur avec le même masque qu'il avait utilisé pour lui faire peur à Lavanville pour attraper son Pokémon spectre. Alors il arriva furtivement derrière Misty et lui dit

Ash-Hehe, alors ma p'tit Misty, je t'ai manqué?

Puis elle cria et tomba à l'eau pour enfin se tourner et avoir encore plus peur avent de reconnaitre Ash.

Misty-ASH! NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE FAIRE SA OU TES MORT!

Elle cria tout en essayent d'arroser Ash, qui cria et sauta sur le coter juste à temps pour éviter de se faire toucher par l'eau de la piscine.

Ash-NE M'ARROSE PLUS JAMAIS! COMPRIS!

Ash le dit avec la de la peur et du stress dans la voix, ce qui laissa Misty perplexe. Puis pendant que Misty naga jusqu'à l'échèle, Ash remarqua qu'il c'était mis à briller

Ash-Calme... Calme...

Misty- Ça va Ash? Tu n'as jamais eu peur de l'eau avant...

Ash (qui avais arrête de briller)-Humm, c'est nouveau... j'ai... vaillie me noyer dans l'océan... (Ce qu'y n'était pas totalement faux)

Misty-Ho... Alors je m'excuse... Mais juste si tu t'excuse avant!

?-Togetic, tic tic toge!

Misty-Togetic! Tu reconnais Ash? Ash, regarde, Togepi à évolué en Togetic!

Puis un Otaria sortir de la piscine et regarda Ash avec étonnement, puis se mit à faire du bruit et à sauter autour de Ash.

Misty-Tien, Otaria n'a pas fait sa la première fois qu'il ta vue... Il n'a même jamais fait sa... Bon, tu veux des biscuits Ash?

Ash-Bien sûr! Je peux m'assoir à cette table?

Misty-Elle est là pour ça!

Puis d'un coup, Starie, Starose et Psykokwak sortirent de leur pokeball et couru vers Ash.

Misty-HEY! Je ne vous ai jamais permis de sortir! Bon, aller jouer dans la piscine...

Alors les Pokémons exécutaient les ordres.

Misty-Tu sais Ash, tu m'a vraiment manquer...

Puis, sous l'émotion, Ash se mit à être envelopper de cette lumière dorer, et quelque seconde après, Otaria utilisa Hydrocanon sur Ash qui atterri dans la piscine. Otaria fit un cri de joie pour ce qu'il venait de faire et Misty se précipita vers la piscine.

Misty-Merde! ASH! ASH REMONTE JE T'EN SUPLIE!

Puis elle vu une lumière dorer au fond de la piscine qui remontait doucement. Puis la lumière sortit de l'eau et Misty vu que cette lumière entourait Ash

Misty-Ash... Que se passe-t-il?

Ash-*soupir* J'avais peur de vous le dire mais on dirait qu'il est trop tard... Misty... Je suis devenu le roi des mers et des Pokémons eau depuis peux après avoir aidé le prince des mers, Manaphie!

Misty-Oui... j'ai lu cette légende il n'y a pas si longtemps, avec Manaphie et le temple des mers... Quoi! Alors... Tous mes Pokémons eau te vénère... Mais, pourquoi avais tu peur de me le dire?

Ash-Je... Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois autrement que celui que j'étais... Et que je suis encore. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être roi de peu importe quoi...

Misty-Mais... Ash. Tu resteras toujours le gamin innocent que j'ai connu au début de mon aventure!

Puis, elle sauta à l'eau pour rejoindre Ash. Elle naga vers lui, et le fixa durent une minute, se remémorent tous les beaux moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui.

Ash-Misty, pourquoi tu_

Soudainement, Misty embrassa Ash.

Misty- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais?

Ash-Toi aussi... Tu m'as énormément manqué...

Puis, ce fut Ash qui embrassa Misty cette fois. Misty se mit alors elle aussi à briller d'une douce lueur dorée.

Ash-Hé, Misty? Tu voudrais bien être ma reine?


	2. Veuillez me pardonnez

Hey les gens! J'ai reçu la remarque pour la quantité de faute dans mon texte et je tiens VRAIMENT à m'excuser. En fait, ce texte était a la base crée pour être traduit en anglais avec Google traduction, mais j'ai finalement décider de le publier en Français. Mais je n'avais pas rouvert le texte avent de le publier, et vu que j'écrie et après je corrige, le texte a énormément de fautes. Je suis vraiment désolé encore une fois... J'espère que vos yeux n'on pas trop brulés à cause de moi ^^'


End file.
